Someone Like You
by Strangershadow
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki is a Noble. She has a reputation to uphold. She has a fiancé, and a brother who is strict and traditional. Sadly, love doesn't really think of all these things before it strikes -IchiRuki- [OOC]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey...so this is yet another IchiRuki fic, and let me warn all readers that this is terribly OOC, and IchiRuki fall in love at first sight- of course, I suppose there will be some minor arguments, but it'll be unlike IchiRuki, so if you don't like it, then it's upto you.**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Bleach at any cost, although I wish I did**.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Two Very Different People<em>**

Dawn broke out and hit her square on the face. Rukia Kuchiki got up slowly, her vision clearing- there were satin curtains hanging on the four posters of her royal bed.

Her maid- Rangiku Matsumoto came in, a smile on her face that looked as if she'd stuck it on with glue.

"'Morning, Ru- Mistress..It's time for you to get up- master has been waiting impatiently for you to join him downstairs from the past half-an-hour."

"...Wha-? What's the time?" Rukia asked drowsily, scratching her hair.

Rangiku tossed her hair "I don't really know...my whole world is swimming actually, you'd have to excuse me I was-"

"-out drinking again last night?" Rukia asked testily, putting on her dressing gown. She eyed her maid, who looked worse for wear. There were dark circles under her eyes and her smile had dropped down effortlessly- she looked like a ghost. "How many times have I told you- a lady's not supposed to go around doing things like these late at nights."

Rangiku laughed "No offense, but that coming from _you_..."

Rukia glared at her when there was a knock on her door and the butler entered "Master Kuchiki wishes you to join him and Mister Tsukimori for breakfast"

Rukia swore and ran down the stairs, hurriedly setting her hair. Len Tsukimori- her future father-in-law. She and Len's son- Kazuki- had known each other since their childhood, and it was known worldwide- The famous Kuchiki Empire would join with the Tsukimori's Manufacturing Company once Rukia and Kazuki announced their engagement official.

Rukia or Kazuki had never had any say in any of this- the two families had decided from their childhood that the two would be married. All that Rukia had been told to do was always be presentable and hold herself like a lady, behave properly, smile, be perfect, set a good impression on them. And she always knew she had to follow it.

Byakuya- the Head of the Kuchiki Empire- had done her a huge favor by accepting her in his world- a world that had been only his and his wife's- Hisana, Rukia's sister. He had taken Rukia in for Hisana's sake, because the former had nowhere to go once Hisana was married.

Rukia ran downstairs and finally burst into the dining hall "Sorry, I'm-!"

Silence filled the hall. Byakuya was staring at her with narrowed eyes.

"Good morning. Take your seat" he said quietly.

"Aah- like a breath of fresh air you are, my dear!"cried Len, his pouchy eyes inspecting her, not the least bit affected and continuing on with his croissant "I was just telling Byakuya how lucky we are to have found someone so different..so special like you!"

Rukia forced herself to smile "Indeed"

"Do you know all that you have to do today?" asked Byakuya quietly.

She looked up "The gala by Countess Giavanni. And then dinner with the Kisuke Family, ofcourse, we have to pick my dress in between from the cleaner's at London" she said at once- she never shrugged her responsibilities- how much ever (insert a sigh here) she hated them- absolutely loathed them from the core of her heart.

"Kazuki is coming back this evening, Rukia-chan! Or didn't Byakuya tell you?" Len burst out.

Rukia looked over at Byakuya with horrified eyes as he looked away pointedly.

He had known that if he had told her Kazuki was coming today she would've run away and hidden somewhere, like she did every other time.

"You sly old man!" cried Len, laughing, slapping Byakuya's back. Rukia could only find solace in the look on Byakuya's face- his eyebrows were twitching in fury- he looked so angry...like he might just burst out and wrangle Len's neck...

"Don't you worry, little lady, you'll meet your dear fiance at the Gala!" Len smiled.

Rukia sighed.

* * *

><p>"Will you stop doing that? It's been hours already!" Ichigo said irritably.<p>

Propped- up against a tree for such a long time certainly assured you a backache- but he had a performance- some Gala that evening, and he needed to practice playing some of his piano pieces.

His best friend, ofcourse, paid no attention and kept on throwing stones at the closed window of his love- Momo Hinamori "Shut up, Kurosaki"

Ichigo looked at him," You know I'm surprised you're capable of emotions, Hitsugaya- how do you know you're in love with her?"

"Will you j-"

"WHAT ARE YOU BASTARDS DOING OVER HERE AGAIN? GET THE HELL OUT!" came a loud yell, and appeared an old man, furious and holding the leash to atleast four dogs. Hitsugaya struggled to get up to his feet, Renji came running from the back door and Ichigo jumped up.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE US ALONE? DO YOU LIKE HAVING MY DOGS SET ON YOU EVERY TIME? RUN OR I'LL LODGE A POLICE COMPLAINT!"

The three of them scrambled up and began to run as the dogs barked behind them.

"Run-! Run Ichigo!"

"You don't need to tell me, genius!"

"Toshirou-!" came Momo's strangled cry from behind.

"I swear if you go to see her now I will kill you!" Ichigo panted, alongside Toshirou.

"That old fart..."muttered Toshirou.

"GET LOST- AND DON'T YOU DARE COME BACK!" came the old man's yell from far away, echoing as they ran into the forest to their cabin.

Ichigo couldn't believe this- here he was, running through the streets towards the forest- a very much renowned, if not rich, pianist and he was assisting his friends with throwing stones at girl's windows and upsetting fathers everywhere as females from everywhere fell in love with him.

"Oooooh...aren't you that...oh! I- can I get your- I-" a woman cried, and Ichigo quickly dodged her.

"Some other time!"

"I love you!" she cried, waving at him.

He could hear distant barking- so Momo's dad _had_ set his dogs free- he could see their cabin now- it wasn't much inside the forest, although in a desolated area. He burst inside the house and doubled over, panting and coughing, sweating heavily. Renji and Toshirou ran in and slammed the door shut. Renji fell on the floor, laughing and rolling over.

"That was bloody fun-!"

"Get out of my face- Toshirou, forget about her!" Ichigo said angrily "That guy'll marry Momo off to a tramp before he considers you- now for God's sake, get lost- I have a performance this evening!"

"_I have a performance this evening'_...Go to hell, Ichigo...Little Toshi did all this for love- he'll always have my side!" Renji grabbed Toshirou by the shoulders, but the short man shrugged him off and looked away coldly- he had turned his usual inhuman self-incapable of emotions.

"TOSHIROU, RENJI, ICHIGO, DID YOU VISIT THAT MOJO GIRL AGAIN?" came an exhausted, infuriated yell from the front door and then appeared Uryu Ishida, wearing tattered clother and hair and glasses dishevelled as he panted. His left wrist was bleeding ligthly.

"It's MOMO!" Toshirou said angrily.

"Whichever!"

"Dogs attack you again?" Renji asked idly.

_"Yes dogs attack me again_! And kindly tell me why they always go for me when I have done nothing wrong?"

"Well, he did see you once during one particular Momo raid, so I guess your picture's been embedded in their minds." Renji rolled his eyes "And Toshi did it for love!"

"I don't care what he did it for!"

Sighing, Ichigo left them at it- if he hung around, he would be dragged into the conversation sooner or later, and that would be the end to his hope of getting any practise for his piano playing for the Dance.

"By the way, guys- you are invited over for the dance too- so behave yourselves!" he cried over to them, but they paid no heed, too busy fighting.

Ichigo left, wishing he had someone sane in his life for once.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What can I say? As you can see, kinda OOC, although it'll get worse, don't worry ;P And yeah...the beginnings of my stories are never good, so...stick around..?**

**Any reviews, I'm always welcome to it, like every other author.**

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**~SS~**


	2. The Charity Gala I

**A/N: Hey, I'm back with the next chapter...I don't know when I last updated, but...blah.**

**Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Charity Gala I<br>**_

"Ow...! How do women bear this stuff?" wheezed Rukia as Rangiku tightened the cloth around her.

"It's just a corset, honestly. And then- you have to look like me, don't you? Otherwise our dear Kazuki would be very disappointed, no?" Rangiku posed in front of the mirror as her mistress eyed her "Cheer up! You're going to see him after so long!"

Rukia looked away bitterly. She didn't care if Kazuki had turned into exactly the type of man she wanted- the fact that she had been bound by rules and principals to marry him was enough for her to leave him.

"There we go! Now bring your face here-!"

Rukia looked at her maid in horror "Are you going to put make-up on me?"

Rangiku rolled her eyes "Won't be the first time…."

Rangiku, I forbid you-!" Rukia began to back away. There was no winning with Rangiku who was gaining on her slowly, an evil grin spread on her face.

"Oh come on, mistress…"

* * *

><p>Byakuya walked up the stairs to Rukia's room with Len as Len had insisted to say goodbye to her before departing.<p>

"Oh, I'm not worried about her at all, Byakuya, and you shouldn't be either…."Len said, waving an airy hand "She's pretty, isn't she, and I personally find her very entertaining..the house must never be too quiet, eh?"

"Yes, but while that is important, she must learn her responsibilities." Byakuya said, frowning "As a Kuchiki, I do not intend to let her bow down to your son, just because she is marrying him, sir. With all due respect, I will not allow that- she will be strong and independent. Not for a moment should you think that she will not take part in the matters of our company once the wedding is over." Byakuya eyed Len's non-chalant expression with narrowed eyes " Kazuki will not be our only Head."

"Well, she's quite decent, isn't she?"

"GET AWAY FROM ME THIS INSTANT OR I WILL HAVE YOU BURNED-_ AND I MEAN IT_, RANGIKU!"

Both adults stopped, blinking up at the closed doors of Rukia's room.

"_Just a little bi__t_...!you look so gorrrrgeous-!don't you wash that off-! I'm warning you- why can't you allow yourself t-"

"GET-_ AWAY_!"

Len blinked, and then looked over at Byakuya "I don't think she will be bowing down to my son anytime soon, Byakuya."

* * *

><p>Panting, Rukia plopped down on her bed as Rangiku pouted.<p>

"Did you _have_ to fight me? Now you're all sweaty and the make-up will come off!"

"Just show me the damn mirror!"

"Wow, such a lady" the maid commented, walking over and placing the mirror in front of Rukia, who looked into it and found herself gazing into an unbelievably beautiful woman in front of her.

"That's…that's me…?" she gasped in shock.

Rangiku leaned onto the chair, blowing her nails "Yep. "

"I look- I look wonderful...!"

"Well, don't get used to it, okay? I'm not going to go around letting you look better than me all the time."

"You know, I don't know why I haven't fired you yet."

The maid smiled "Too bad"

Rukia stood up and turned around in her burgundy silk dress, flowing down naturally. It hugged her petite figure and was strapless, showing off her collarbones. The dark red did wonders as it contrasted with her pale complexion…Rukia could not imagine a day when she had looked more beautiful.

There was a knock on her door and the butler entered.

"Time to go, madame. Master Kuchiki is waiting downstairs. He says you will meet Mr. Tsukimori and his son at the Gala- Mr. Tsukimori has gone to pick him up."

Rukia sighed,

"Here I am, looking so good. What a shame it's for Kazuki."

* * *

><p>The opening speech was hilarious- the orator- Urahara Kisuke, who also happened to be invited had insulted the Countess shamelessly while she had been forced to laugh politely in front of everyone,<p>

Rukia had managed to slip out of Byakuya's reach as he waited for the Tsukimori's to arrive. Now all she had to do was not let any of them see her 'til the end of the party. Admittedly- not easy.

The people were busy talking and laughing- some dancing, and sipping wine as soft piano music played in the back.

"Nice speech, Mr. Kisuke." Rukia smiled.

He winked "Not for the Countess, I believe. You are joining us for dinner after this, aren't you, dear?"

"Of course I am."

There was a sudden shrill note in the music, and everyone cried out in pain, looking over at the man sitting on the pianoforte- a black-haired youth, who looked agitated and nervous.

He looked up at the people and realized he had done a mistake "Uh...s-s-sorry!"

Almost burying himself into the piano, he began to play again- doing double the mistakes this time.

"What was that about?" Rukia blinked.

"Aaahh...That, my dear,is Hanatarou- the Countess' nephew. Brilliant at piano, but he has a thing with his nerves...sad, really..."

"Then why make him play?"

"She had to. The pianist who was supposed to arrive hasn't arrived yet. Oh, there he is- Kurosaki, over here!" Urahara gestured to a man behing Rukia and she turned...

A handsome youth was panting as he made his way towards them- his orange hair stood out in the crowd of brunettes and blondes. He ran a hand through his hair and was sweating heavily as he came closer...

Rukia could almost touch him. She stared at him, her eyes wide- he was almost a whole feet taller than her...amd something about him made her...made her what? She shook her head, feeling drunk.

"Running a little late, Kurosaki?" Urahara smirked "Never mind- meet Rukia Kuchiki- the heir to Kuchiki Enterprises- you must've heard of her. Hanatarou is almost finished with his piece...I think...you can go and replace him then"

"I'd be glad to- the guy sucks." Ichigo snorted, looking down at Rukia and getting locked into her glittering violet eyes. the words trailed away from his mouth...he had seen her in newspapers and all before, but now she seemed ten times more real...and ten times more beautiful. "Hey...Kurosaki Ichigo-"

"I know, I've heard of you- the famous pianist. Kuchiki Rukia" she shook hands with him.

"Where's your brother?"

"..nearby" she answered vaguely, looking away.

Ichigo caught the uncomfortable look in her eyes as Urahara left them, walking over to Hanatarou- who looked like he might weep over the piano just about any time.

"Oh, are you lost?" Ichigo asked her "There's no need to be ashamed of it. I can-"

Rukia glared up at him "_Lost?_ Of course I'm not lost! Do I look like a child to you?"

He surveyed her small form and said sarcastically "Good point." a weird feeling was creeping into his heart...he wanted to touch her, but at the same time didn't want to "Besides, your brother'll conjure up a storm if he loses sight of you..."

"Everyone...a small announcement...!" came the Countess' honeyed voice. Ichigo and Rukia looked up "Will Miss Rukia Kuchiki kindly come forward? Byakuya seems to have lost her somewhere."

Ichigo let out a laugh and Rukia groaned, catching her head.

"Kurosaki- your turn!" came Urahara.

Ichigo grinned and gingerly caught Rukia's arm, bringing her closer to him. Rukia gasped at the touch and gazed up at him, feeling a little hazy.

"See you around, Kuchiki. Don't get lost."

* * *

><p>"Where were you? Haven't I told you a million times not to wander out on your own, Rukia? From next time onwards, inform me wherever you're going."<p>

"Yes, brother.." she mumbled as they walked over to the Tsukimori's.

And Kazuki stood there, wearing a big grin on his face "Hello, Rukia! Finally- after so long- finally saw your face!"

She put up a smile as she was crushed into a hug. She tried to pull away, but Kazuki was surprisingly strong for someone so lean.

Len laughed "Puppy love! Hasn't he grown handsomer, Rukia? Don't you love him even more now?"

Rukia was wrangling his neck in her mind.

From not far away came the soothing sound of the piano as Ichigo Kurosaki began to play.

Rukia looked back at his form- she couldn't help it...the music stirred something in her heart...a strange unusual feeling-and yet it felt so familiar to her, like as if she had known it the whole time...

Ichigo was fully concentrating on playing-his eyes closed and brow furrowed, lost in his own music. However, the picture in his mind was of Rukia's- that pale face with the dark red dress...those shining eyes...and that flushed, angry face. He opened his eyes- what was he thinking?

He looked up to meet her eyes...

...and the music stopped.

* * *

><p>Rukia jerked her head. Those amber eyes were too melting...too soft...but a sudden buzz was filling the room- why was everybody looking at them- why was everybody whispering?<p>

And Ichigo was looking right back at her- his lips parted and his fingers in mid-air...Rukia's eyes widened- he'd stopped playing!

"What is- is he looking at you?" Kazuki suddenly broke the silence and caught her shoulder. She was turned towards him "Rukia...?"

'I-"

Ichigo seemed to have realized it too.

Mumbling an apology, he began playing again.

* * *

><p><em>What had he been thinking?<em>_!_

Ichigo covered his face with his palms as a waiter passed by with glasses of drinks. Naturally, a glass was in his hand.

Had he seriously stopped playing in the middle of his performance? And what the hell was he doing looking into Rukia Kuchiki's eyes? He had felt strange..different- anxiety and an unsettled feeling filled his stomach that was flipping over and over again...damn...

"Hey man, why did you suddenly stop like that?" came Renji "You were looking at that girl- Kuchiki, right? She's a keeper" he whistled.

Ichigo ignored him "Where's Toshirou?"

Renji shrugged "I lost him. Oh- did you notice Uryu?" Renji burst out into loud guffaws of laughter. "Man- look at him now-! He's dancing- right there!"

"Don't point-!" Ichigo blinked up in surprise as he noticed Uryu among the dancing couples"...What's wrong with him?"

Indeed, because Uryu's face resembled a tomato as he dances with a buxom, auburn-haired woman, who was smiling. He was constantly stuttering from what it seemed like, and was getting all his steps wrong, even though he had been the one who had taught Ichigo and the others how to dance.

"You really have eyes only for Kuchiki, don't you?" Renji asked drily. At Ichigo's glare, he added "He happens to be dancing with the sister of some oil sheikh up north. By far, she's the most beautiful woman in the room and ...ah, _fetching_-can't you see all the men staring at her?" Renji grinned.

Ichigo shook his head "God, shut up for once."

All of a sudden, Renji leapt up from his seat, apparently afraid of someone he had seen behind Ichigo.

"Renji, wha-?"

"You're on your own, mate- I do_ not_ want to talk to him!"

"Who are you-?"

But Renji had disappeared into the party of people- just as a cold hand enclosed on Ichigo's shoulder.

Ichigo turned around to see Byakuya Kuchiki looking at him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah...so that's it.**

**I hope it's getting better now, and will improve...?**

**Meanwhile, I'm happy with my Ichiruki obsessed mind :)**

**Thankyou all for reading.**

**~SS~**


	3. The Charity Gala II

**_A/N: Hey...so, I'm back with another chapter. Thankyou to all the ones who pressed the "Add to Favourites/Alerts" button :)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Charity Gala II<em>**

_Ichigo turned around to see Byakuya Kuchiki looking at him._

"Good evening, Kurosaki Ichigo." he said coldly.

Ichigo shook hands with him "I've heard of you, ofcourse."

The glare Byakuya sent him would've cut through diamond, but Ichigo didn't flinch.

"My...friend here- Len Tsukimori- wished to be introduced to you" Byakuya said, gesturing to a round faced man, who looked not unkind and who smiled at Ichigo, shaking his hand vigorously.

"What a honor to finally meet you! You are wanted all over the place, Mr. Kurosaki, if I'm correct!"

_Ha! And I still live with a bunch of buffoons.._

"This is Len's son- Kazuki...and _this_-" Byakuya seemed to put emphasis on the word deliberately as he moved to reveal his petite sister-in-law "-is my sister Rukia, and Kazuki's fiance"

Rukia courtesied, glowering at Ichigo angrily, remembering his earlier comment, but there was something so cute about the way she pouted at him that he couldn't help but smirk back at her. Rukia found herself looking into his eyes and her frown melted away.

"That was very good playing earlier...why d'you suddenly stop in the middle?" Kazuki asked.

Ichigo looked at him, distracted "That...aaahhh..."

"You were looking at Rukia, weren't you, you little..." laughed Len as Ichigo's brow twitched.

He scratched his orange hair as Rukia looked away, going slightly red.

"Yeah- she had a- er- she was- there was a fly on her hair-"

Len blinked "A what on her what?"

"A fly on her ha- on her nose..." Ichigo said, laughing loudly "Sure is gone away now!"

Byakuya's black eyes narrowed at him. One look was enough for Ichigo to know how the elder Kuchiki wasn't defied by his obvious lie "A _fly_ distracted you in your performance, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo's brow furrowed- he didn't like this guy "Yes. A _fly_. An insect, commonly found in-'

"I know what a fly is" Byakuya snapped.

"Now, now! Enough with the fighting, honestly Byakuya!" Len said "Kurosaki, how about you play some pieces in Rukia's engagement party?"

Ichigo looked at Rukia who was silently trying to slip away without anyone noticing. A smile cut across his face "I thought they had already been engaged? That's why you called Kazuki her fiance, right?" he rounded up on Byakuya.

Byakuya was obviously infuriated "That doesn't explain why we shouldn't celebrate their engagement. Besides, I do not know why I should give these explanations to you."

Ichigo shrugged "Fair enough. I'll see- call me up if you're serious" he said to Len.

"Oh, good! Isn't that grand, now, Rukia! A famous pianist playing at yo- Rukia?" Len looked around, blinking at the empty space beside him.

"Oh shoot" Kazuki cursed.

Rukia had disappeared again.

* * *

><p>Ichigo made his way over to the balcony window where he could just see a black head bobbing from the crowd. He grinned as he caught her hand.<p>

Rukia turned to look up at him "Oh, hello again."

"Hey. That was some slick escaping, you know."

She smiled "Thanks. And you're a bad liar. A fly...?" she laughed.

He raised his eyebrows "Who said I was lying?"

"I didn't notice any flies perched on my nose, Kurosaki. Why don't you just admit you were looking at me?" she teased.

"Because I wasn't!"

She laughed again, and he realized it wasn't that bad- that he would continue talking if it made her laugh...the way her lips curved up and the sound of that delicious laughter...

He shook his head. "Uh...so what're you planning to do now? Byakuya and those others have gone to the terrace to look for you, hell knows why."

Rukia giggled "Oh yes, I went to the terrace in one of the dances held last week- poor Brother looked everywhere for one hour before he found me on the terrace trying to get some sleep."

Ichigo eyed her "Do you hate all this that much?"

She nodded and sighed "Of course I do. Stuck in the mansion with no way of getting out. No way of running around and doing what I want to do. But I manage." she shrugged non-chalantly.

"Why don't you just tell him? Tel him you hate all this and you don't wanna do it anymore."

Rukia smiled softly "It's not that easy."

"I see... so you're afraid of your stuck-up brother."

Rukia glared at him "He's not stuck-up!"

"You can drop vouching for him, he's gone now."

"No-! I mean it!" Rukia said angrily, and pushed herself a little further away from Ichigo, who was surprised to see such a reaction to the small comment he had made "Brother has done a lot for me, Kurosaki. You're not aware of anything- so keep your mouth shut!"

Somewhere inside those violet eyes, Ichigo noticed pain. A desperate attempt to hide all the vulnerability and try to be strong- and he felt a little chill go down his body. Maybe Rukia Kuchiki wasn't that smart and successful woman with no hint of regrets he had always thought she was.

His eyes softened and he let his lips turn into a small smile as he offered her his hand.

"Well then, if you have nothing better to do..may I take this dance?"

* * *

><p>Dancing with Rukia oddly felt normal enough...and yet in it's own way, extraordinary. The way they swayed to the music and danced- it was if they naturally fit together in each other's arms, somehow in a bizarre way, they danced perfectly, knowing which step, when and where to take.<p>

His hands felt so perfect when they held hers, and she just fit in his embrace. Rukia wished Byakuya would never come, and then blushed.

_What am I thinking?_

The same thought was going through Ichigo's mind. _What the fuck am I doing dancing with a girl right now? I've never danced with a girl before! Heck, I've never wanted to dance with a girl before- and from somewhere she comes...what the hell is wrong with me? Do you know, Ichigo Kurosaki, that if Byakuya Kuchiki catches you dancing with his sister he will be angry beyond words?_

That thought made Ichigo want to dance with Rukia even more. He looked down and smiled lightly at her- she smelled so perfect-_ everything_ seemed so perfect..

"Psssstt!"

Ichigo looked sideways and found Renji there, dancing with another redheaded woman.

"How's the date going?" he grinned.

Rukia blinked at him "And who're you?"

"A friend of Ichigo's. Abarai Renji-" Renji made to shake her hand when his dancer irritably pulled him away and Ichigo did the same with Rukia.

"Go away, Renji." he said, flushed "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"You know, you're probably the first to unlock his heart, Ms. Kuchiki" Renji winked at Rukia.

Ichigo aimed a kick at him but Renji dodged, grinning. His dancing partner grew irrational and dropped his hand, and with a final "Honestly!" stamped her way off the dance floor.

Renji watched her go with relief "At last! Hey, Ichigo- do you know that woman?" Renji pointed at a dark-haired, bored looking female who was sitting in the corner, glaring at any man who came to ask her to dance. Her black hair were chopped indifferently and she looked as un-lady-like as possible.

"No, I don't" Ichigo replied exhaustedly "Get lost- I'm dancing."

Rukia was looking back and forth as the two friends conversed. Oddly it was nice to watch them bicker- it was as close to friendship she had ever seen. Ruia had never been able to make friends. To be honest, she didn't think she'd had any friend apart from Rangiku ever since Hisana passed away..

"I'm sorry about him. He still has a lot of stuff he needs to learn." Ichigo said to her once Renji left, pouting. Ichigo went back to dancing, holding her tightly around the waist. Rukia sighed into his embrace, liking it as he brought her closer to his firm chest.

"It's fine" she mumbled "I just have one question- do all your friends have outrageous hair colors?"

Ichigo glared down at her "Haha, very funny."

She giggled, and again he couldn't help but smile a little himself as he watched her tiny form curl up in laughter.

"Brother-!" she cried as she noticed Byakuya enter the hall. Immediately both ducked.

"Where is he?" whispered Ichigo.

"Behind you" Rukia mouthed.

"Has he noticed us?"

She shook her head.

"Okay- come with me-" he held her hand and they ran among the crowd, hitting and crashing into people on their way. Rukia had never had so much fun before. She smiled as she noticed Ichigo's hand was still holding onto hers tightly.

They went over to the back door exit of the hall, panting, when they were met up by Hitsugaya Toshirou, clad in a handsome tux, his arms flailed around by a tiny girl, giggling and squealing as she swayed around.

Ichigo stared at them "What the hell...? Toshirou- what are you doing?"

The short boy looked up, angry as he tried to catch up with the little girl dancing with him, and Rukia concluded "So all your friends _are_ weird-haired!"

"This human girl came out of nowhere and started swinging me around!" Toshirou said furiously "What were you thinking when you said I would enjoy coming here, Kurosaki?"

"It said- Momo's name was in the guest list, I thought-"

"Oh, and there is only ONE Momo in the WHOLE OF LONDON, ISN'T THERE? GET ME OUT OF HERE!" he cried as the girl started laughing and turning him round and round.

"Er- little girl...the fun's over...go run to your m-mommy..." Ichigo took her hand and looked down at her with a failed attempt at a kind smile. The girl's eyes flooded with tears and she ran, wailing.

Ichigo, Rukia and Hitsugaya sweatdropped.

"Well, we better not be here when she returns." Toshirou said, making his way around Rukia and Ichigo- who still held hands. He seemed to notice that and nodded at Rukia "He's a good guy, past his obsession of Shakespeare. And for the record, Kurosaki- she's the only sensible girl you're ever gonna get, so keep her around."

Flushing, they both wrenched their hands apart.

"It's not like that!" Ichigo cried, but Hitsugaya had gone away, tugging at his tuxedo- which seemed to be a little loose.

"Well, you certainly have interesting friends" Rukia smiled.

"They're a headache. You haven't met Uryuu, have you? He's the closest to normal out of the lot."

"Uryuu Ishida? I've heard of him- he's the author of _Quincy_, right?"

Ichigo nodded "The book sucked."

Rukia rolled her eyes- both of them had unconsciously come closer to each other "You don't strike me as a guy who reads that much. And Shakespeare? That was a big shock" she laughed, as Ichigo looked indignant- ready to argue.

It felt so normal- one day in her life spent in someone else'd company...She was jealous of Ichigo- of people like Ichigo- who had so much freedom to themselves and could do whatever they wanted without asking for anyone's permission.

Ichigo seemed to realize that she had stopped talking, and was watching him instead, a small smile spread on her face. He held her hand.

_Why was this midget so different?_

He brought her closer...

_Hmm...maybe it's just the hormones talking..._

_Then he should pull back!_

_But he didn't want to_...her lips were inches away from his...Rukia closed her eyes instinctively- it was too late for Ichigo to pull back now.

He held her cheek...

"There you are!" burst out Len.

Rukia and Ichigo leapt up and away from each other.

Len was waving over to Byakuya and Kazuki from the other end "I found her! Oh, Rukia, you had us all worried! Don't do that ever again, ok?"

Rukia held her head..had she just been about to_ kiss_ Ichigo Kurosaki- a man she had just _met_? Ichigo was looking away hastily, trying to avoid Len's eyes, who was completely unaware of his presence.

"C'mon, we have to go, darling- you have to get ready for dinner, remember? And for that you need to go to the dry cleaner's for your dress-! Honestly- you have to buy more dresses..."Len rattled on...

What had Ichigo been doing? He had almost embarrassed himself in front of everyone present at the party!

And slowly, Len led Rukia away from the Gala as Byakuya and Kazuki joined them, while she looked back at Ichigo, who was staring at her, standing there frozen on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Well, there it is. OOC again, but well, Ichiruki all the same._**

**_Always welcome to reviews and suggestions, and be tune in next time :)_**

**_~SS~_**


	4. Unaccountable Attractions

**_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, and all the people who have been reading, and who have subscribed this story to their Favourite/Alerts._**

**_Nice to know it doesn't suck so far :P_**

**_Here's the next chapter-_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Unaccountable Attractions<em>**

[_The Kuchiki Manor..._]

"Well how was it? How was the ball?" cried Rangiku, ploppind down on Rukia's bed when the midget returned from dinner at the Kisuke's.

She grinned sheepishly, thinking of Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Couldn't have been better"

"_I told you!"_ Rangiku squealed, jumping up "I _told_ you not to judge Kazuki before even meeting him-! I mean, he was bound to change, wasn't he?"

Rukia blinked up at her "Wha- no! I'm not talking about _Kazuki!"_

That brought the strawberry-blonde up short "Wait- not Kazuki?"

Rukia shook her head, going a little red despite herself.

Rangiku eyed her "How many men are you letting yourself on, Kuchiki?"

"Rangiku!"

"Fine- who is he, then?"

Ruka rolled over on her bed, trying to act non-chalant.

"Ichigo Kurosaki"

Surprise dawned over Rangiku's face "That pianist….? You met-"

Just then, there was a swift knock on the door and in came Kazuki.

"Um…am I disturbing you?" he asked, smiling sheepishly. "I just wanted a word with Rukia…er…alone"

Rukia's eyes bulged, but not as much as Rangiku's.

The maid's voice trailed away as she squealed in delight, "Oh my GOD you're so handsome!"

"Uh…" Kazuki looked sideways, brushing the light brown hair that always flopped down in front of his adorable eyes. "-thanks…?"

"Oh, I wish you were_ my_ fiancé!" she cried and exited the room slamming the door behind her. Her voice could still be heard from the corridor until the sound of breaking china and Byakuya's unmistakable shout "RANGIKU."

Kazuki scratched his hair "…okaaaaay….." and came closer to where Rukia sat.

He gave her a broad grin.

"Well, long time no see! How're you?"

"Yeah…" she muttered.

They sat in silence for a long time until Rukia felt really uncomfortable. Yes, Kazuki was extremely good-looking, but he was just not…he was just not for her.

"Look, Kazuki, you're a good person..but this whole marriage thing…I mean, I understand we're both Noble houses and run a good business, and this marriage would seem ideal and would bring profit to both the companies but…" she looked up to find a blank expression on her fiance's face as he tried to show that he was listening.

"..but you see, I can't marry you because I've been sleeping with someone else, and now I'm pregnant so will you help me?" she finished, observing him closely.

Kazuki nodded "Yes, yes, I understand you completely. Wait- _what_!"

Rukia sighed.

And this was the guy she was going to get married to.

* * *

><p>[<em>The next morning…<em>]

The ringing of a phone tore through the silence in the house.

There was semi-darkness everywhere, the curtains were drawn, and Renji shifted on the couch, giving Ichigo a swift kick in his sleep, to which the latter seemed oblivious, snoring away to the glory.

The previous night, after returning from the ball, they had gone to their usual diner- or well, more like a bar. Renji had been the only one who ordered beer and had gotten into a fight in his drunken state, resulting in all of them being kicked out of the place.

Uryuu, yawning, got up from the room he shared with Toshirou, putting on his glasses and looked over at Ichigo and Renji curled up together on the couch. He fought a strong urge to take a picture. He glanced at the wall clock, making his way to the telephone. It was eleven-thirty a.m.

"Hello?" He mumbled, picking up the receiver.

Ichigo was having a queer dream about bunnies circling carrots, and then Rukia came hopping and giggling, saying she wanted a bunny and Ichigo was running after it, trying to grab it but it hopped away, again he tried to grab it….

"Kurosaki! Phone- for you!" came Uryuu's yell and with a startled cry, the orangeheaded pianist fell down from the couch.

"I'm in the same fuckin room, do you have to yell that loud?"

"_Pardon me_, I couldn't resist" Uryuu said sarcastically and handed him the receiver, walking away.

Ichigo put it to his ear "Hello?"

* * *

><p>Rukia stamped downstairs, having gotten up right on time. She needed to talk to Byakuya.<p>

Fortunately, Len Tsukimori didn't accompany the elder Kuchiki this time, who sat sipping his early morning coffee.

"I'm not marrying him!" she cried.

Byakuya looked up, ever so slightly taken aback.

"Who?"

"_Kazuki_! I don't even like him- I don't even _know_ him!"

Byakuya blinked up at her "You have known him from your childhood, ever since you were brought to this manor."

"I don't- not like that…!" she fought to say the words she wanted to…but looking at Byakuya's face made her forget everything.

"Then like how?" he asked.

"I….! Like- I don't-" she yelled in frustration inside her mind, but dared not so out loud.

"Calm down and have a seat"

She did so.

"Now, what is all this about?"

"I don't love him, Brother. So why do I have to marry him?"

An unreadable expression passed Byakuya's face and he surveyed her carefully.

"Rukia, do you remember Kaein Shiba?"

Rukia coloured and nodded.

Kaien had been her former…..well, lets just say she had been with him around the time Kazuki had left for abroad for his education, and that Byakuya or anyone else had known nothing about it, initially. Their whole affair had surfaced when Rukia had refused to defy Byakuya and run away with Kaien and marry him. Kaein had said he was disappointed in her, and a few months later she had found him married to a woman named Miyako.

Endless days of gloom and depression had passed before Rukia had pulled herself up again, and although she hated to admit it, Byakuya had not said one word about it to Len, or to her. He acted like he had completely forgotten it, and sometimes he had even suggested her to go out and do whatever she wanted to, in the hope she might cheer up. BUt now, he had finally brought that topic up.

"I do not want that to happen to you again, Rukia." Byakuya said quietly "And I suspect that is where this Kurosaki will lead you. Do not say a word" he interrupted as Rukia made to open her mouth. "I have seen the way Kurosaki looked at you last night. Kazuki may not be the man you dreamed of, but he will keep you happy- he will keep you with him at all times, and he will be by your side always. You are fortunate enough to be ridden of the cheating scums who circle this city."

Rukia thought there was a rather knowing in his eyes as he said that and then he went back to his coffee "Now, I am going to prepare a carriage for you to go downtown. You are going to go with Rangiku and you will decide what dress you would like to wear for your engagement party. I have an appointment, so I will not join you. Is that understood?"

Rukia nodded curtly, chewing. "When's the party?"

"In two days. I would also like you to give me the list of guests you would like to invite from your side, if any"

_Yeah, sure, I would like to invite a bunch of my so-called acquaintances, who don't know one friggin' thing about me._

"When's the marriage?" she asked.

"Yes- about that- Mr. Tsukimori wants to take you over with him to decide the kind of flowers you would like, and all the centerpieces in your wedding."

Rukia felt like she might faint.

"_When's_ the marriage?"

"In a month or two"

* * *

><p>"Who was on the phone, man?" Renji asked, sitting up and walking over to where Ichigo stood, looking shocked and dazed.<p>

"HEY STRAWBERRY!" Renji shouted when Ichigo didn't catch his attention.

There was a thump from a nearby room where Hitsugaya fell, stratled because of Renji's yell.

"Fuck you, Abarai!" came his muffled reply.

"How are you so energetic? You should be completely hung over from all that excitement last night." Uryu said, walking by and looking over at Renji, then at Ichigo, who was still standing on the same spot, surprise etched upon his face, clutching the receiver.

"Kurosaki- who was on the phone?"

"Len…."

"Len _who_?"

"Len Tsukimori…he said…I didn't think he was serious…but-"

Renji fell on the couch "Yeah, I gave him our number- you had disappeared off to hell knows where and he was searching for Rukia when I bumped into him. So, what'd he say?"

Ichigo blinked up at him "He wants me to play at Rukia's engagement party."

Renji jumped up and gave a loud cheer, whistling, while Uryu shook his head "That's _'__Miss Kuchiki'_ to you, Kurosaki"

"SECOND MEETING IN A WEEK! CONGRATS, MAN!" Renji thumped the pianist in the back and whooped, punching the air.

"He's invited you guys too, if you wanna come." Ichigo turned to Renji "Says he knows that woman you wanted to be introduced to- she's someone named Tatsuki Arisawa"

"Alright!"

"I am not going" Uryu replied "Most probably, Miss Inoue won't be coming, and I need to work on my next book."

"Who cares about your damned book? I'm SO going! I'm gonna go downtown to buy a suit!" Renji cried excitedly and disappeared into the shower.

"Don't you have enough suits already?"

Toshirou sighed as he entered the living room, rubbing his eyes, irritation filled to the brim in him "Do you fools _have_ to be at each other's throats _every_ single minute of _every_ day? And what are _you_ grinning about?" he snapped at Ichigo

And Ichigo did realize that his face had broken into an unconscious smile.

..He was going to meet Rukia again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Kinda short, and maybe not that important. It may seem like a filler, but gotta keep the story going._**

**_Tell me suggestions, mistakes, compliments (always welcome ;) and comments and I'll be happy to improve._**

**_Thanks for reading, do tune in next time!_**

**_~SS~_**


	5. Downtown

**_A/N: Yeah, long time since I updated. Sorry about that._**

**_Thanks for the ones who subscribed to Favourites/Alert._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Downtown<em>**

"Okay- Me and Toshi are off to London to buy a new suit!" Renji called over.

Toshirou rolled his eyes "That's unnecessary. I have one suit and I'm fine with it."

Renji laughed "That's because that's the only one that comes close to fitting you!"

Toshirou went red, his face contorted as if he was fighting the urge to punch him "At the very least I'm not a tattooed freak!"

"How dare you insult my tattoos!"

Ichigo sat on the pianoforte, trying to practice, and clutched his head, sighing.

"Will you both get the hell out already?"

"FINE" both of them yelled at him and slammed the door shut behind them, with Renji briefly sticking his tongue out.

* * *

><p>"You look sooooo cute in that!" Rangiku cried, looking at Rukia, dressed in a cream-coloured satin gown, with a bunch of red roses stuck at the waist-line.<p>

She shook her head "I feel like a walking bouquet. I don't-" her voice trailed away as the mirror in front of her reflected a red-haired man laughing, along with a short man answering him boredly.

She turned, shocked and pleased at the same time "Renji, Toshirou!"

The two men blinked up at her, and then Renji burst out "Rukia Kuchiki, what a pleasant su- wow, you look _great_!" he exclaimed, walking upto her.

She smiled and looked around "Where's Ichigo?"

"Came directly to the main point-ha! I _like_ you, girl!" Renji said, as Toshirou shook his head.

Rukia looked away, red in the face "I was just wondering."

"Wondering, my ass! Anyway, he's practicing for your party back home." He grinned.

Rukia stared at him "For my what?"

"He's playing at your party- didn't you know?"

She shook her head, bewildered.

Toshirou sighed "I didn't expect Byakuya to tell her. He did give Kurosaki the evil eye that day"

Rukia looked over at Renji, startled "You guys are invited?"

"Well, of course we are!"

"…Well, what brings you here downtown?" Rukia asked, smoothing down the plates in her dress.

"I came to buy a suit." Renji said casually "And well, Toshirou just tagged along- we're planning a Momo raid afterwards."

"A Momo _what_?"

"Toshirou's lady love." Renji grinned "And her ancient father- the old fart- who refuses to die. He doesn't like Toshirou, you see so we secretly raid her house so he can have some privy time with her now and then."

"Shut up, Abarai!" cried a red Hitsugaya as Rangiku giggled, noticing that Rukia was smirking herself.

"Of course, we get dogs set on us sometimes- the fart's a dog-lover, you know." Renji said, shaking his head. "Anyway, so you enjoy yourself, okay? I'll give your _love _to Ichigo!" he grinned, then caught a passing by employee.

"Hey, get me the best tux you got!"

Rukia shook her head, a little pink, as the bewildered employee led Renji to another section.

"You really don't care about the expenses, do you?" Hitsugaya said to Renji, following after him.

"Of course I don't- why should I?"

Toshirou sighed as they were led over to a section where quite a lot of men stood in professional attire, and who stared at Renji's loose robes, wondering what someone like him was doing in there "Let me guess- you have Ichigo's wallet?"

Renji grinned and raised his hand, showing a brown wallet placed in his palm "You bet."

"Hey- Renji-!" came Rukia's voice behind them. Renji turned to see the Kuchiki heiress had followed them and was standing there in her strapless, flowery dress.

"Yeah?"

"You said you're planning a Momo raid…?"

"Yeah- so?"

"I've never been set dogs on before" she smiled "Mind if I join you?"

* * *

><p>It was quite late now. The sun was on the verge of setting- blood-red and a orange-ish hue spread through the horizon.<p>

Uryuu was writing a letter to Miss Inoue (whom he admitted he had become quite close to) and Ichigo sat on the sofa, leafing through a magazine, when he heard the sound of dogs barking.

Uryu's eyes shot at Ichigo, who leapt up "What the-"

"I don't believe it- they went to that Mojo woman _again?"_

"Damn it- I'm not opening the door this time- let them die-" Ichigo said, locking the door securely.

Right on cue, there was a loud banging on the doors.

"ICHIGO- OPEN THE DAMN DOOR, THE OLD FART'S DOGS ARE BEHIND US!" came Renji's frantic shout.

"Fuck off!" Ichigo yelled back "You don't-"

But before Ichigo could finish what he was saying, a breathless, much more feminine voice filled his ears.

"Ichigo! Open the door!"

It was Rukia.

"Was that _Miss Kuchiki_?" Uryu went, shocked. Ichigo looked frozen.

Immediately, he flung the door open and there she was in front of him, panting and dirty. She looked up at him with her sparkling violet eyes and her skin was flushed pink with all the running.

He pushed her in, wrapping his arms around her securely. "What are _you_ doing in here?"

Before she could answer him, Renji, Hitsugaya and another buxom woman- who was Rukia's maid, Rangiku Matsumoto, no doubt- fell in and closed the door behind them.

"…You done, guys?" Renji panted, gesturing to Ichigo who was still hugging Rukia to his chest. The pianist let go hastily and Rukia fell on the couch.

"That was so much fun!" she breathed.

"Thankyou!" Renji went "Someone _finally_ understands me!"

Ichigo rounded on him, furious "ARE YOU MAD? What if something went wrong? What if the dogs bit her? What the FUCK do you-"

Rukia reached out and touched his arm calmly "Ichigo, I'm fine"

"_SEE_? She's fine- what're _you_ so worked up about?" Renji yelled back defensively.

"Where is the suit you said you would buy?" Uryu asked, looking around "Don't tell me you went downtown to buy a tux and did everything _but_ that."

"Of course I bought a suit. Rukia offered to get them in her carriage while we went to Momo's" Renji reached out into his pocket and took out a leather wallet, handing it to Ichigo "Here-"

The pianist's eyes went wide "Wait- you had my-" he wrenched it open and leafed through it "-What the- THERE'S FIFTY BUCKS LEFT- RENJI WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU BUY?"

Renji rolled his eyes "Aren't you more interested in how we met Rukia?"

"No!" he lied defiantly.

The barking had subsided and Ichigo figured the dogs must've moved on, and wondered if he could kick Renji out now.

"I'll tell you anyway- she was buying a dress for the engagement party at the same store- you should've looked at her, Ichigo she looked drop-dead _gorgeous!" _ Renji grinned up at him "C'mon…you_ know _you wanted to see it….so saaaad you _missed _it…"

"Shut up!"

Ichigo flushed and Rukia stood up, her eyes wide at the clock that hung on the wall of the living room. It was seven-thirty- Byakuya had said he would be expecting her before seven.

"Oh damn- I gotta go-" she said, leaping up.

Ichigo reached out for her "Wait-!" but she had run out of the door.

At the door-sill, she turned and gave him a small smile "Thanks"

"No- w-wait for me…!" Rangiku followed after her mistress, calling out in a slurred voice, ensuring that she surely was drunk.

Ichigo stared after her. And just like that- she was gone.

* * *

><p>As the carriage stopped in front of the Kuchiki Manor and Rukia hopped out, filthy and muddy, strands of her once pinned-up, elegantly done hair loosely falling down and adorning the sides of her face. She stopped abruptly as she saw a tall man standing in front of her, eyes narrowed.<p>

It was Byakuya Kuchiki, no doubt.

Rangiku came out tipsily after Rukia, an aloof grin spread wide across her face. "You sh-sh-should go out with them more o-often, you know, it's so-" she froze at the sight of Byakuya looking down at them.

"Do you wish to tell me what took you so long?" he asked quietly.

"I'm sorry…"Rangiku mumbled.

"I'll deal with you later, Matsumoto- go and help set the tables." Rangiku walked away, giving Rukia an apologetic look

"Rukia-" Byakuya said sternly and surveyed her frayed dress, with mud water dripping down the ends of it, and the damp, dirty frills "Look at yourself, you look repulsive."

Rukia shrunk a little.

"If I heard Matsumoto correctly, "_you should go out with 'them' more often_". Who is this '_them_'?"

"She's drunk" Rukia replied "She was spouting nonsense."

"Language. And we both know that Matsumoto never lies when she's drunk."

Byakuya began to walk back towards the Manor and Rukia followed him guiltlessly, furious inside.

"It's not a crime, enjoying yourself with friends, but you could do the courtesy of perhaps calling me and telling me you might arrive late, so I would not be worried." he continued.

Rukia looked up at him, startled "You were worried?"

"Of course I was. I thought you had been kidnapped." He replied with a straight face "So- who were with you with, then?"

Rukia looked away, not knowing what to say. She cursed Rangiku under her breath.

"A couple of people I met at the Gala….' She muttered.

"Kurosaki?" Byakuya went.

Rukia's head shot up at how accurate his guess had been, then she looked away again.

"No"

"I called the store when you didn't come on time- they said you had left with a red-headed man with awful manners and rather a loud voice." Byakuya said "I am a hundred percent sure there is only one person like that- Abarai Renji, and he is Kurosaki's friend, isn't he?"

Rukia was impressed by how much Byakuya knew, even when he hadn't met Renji..or maybe he had at the Gala- she didn't know, since she had fled.

"Yeah"

" '_Yes'._ And what on earth did he make you do- roll on the ground?" Byakuya eyed Rukia's dress.

"We were just- not, but dogs were-"

Even Byakuya couldn't help but look bewildered at what she was saying, and then spoke up "On second thoughts, keep it to yourself. I don't think I want any details. I just want you to give me your word that from now onwards, you will _not_ mingle with those fools until it's completely necessary. "

Byakuya knew that in a month's time she'd be getting married anyway, and all this mess would clean up by itself.

Rukia was surprised by his lack of fury, or the fact that he didn't say any more insulting words, or didn't punish her- but then, he hardly ever had. Byakuya had never been the punishing type, and something always stopped him- she knew he couldn't bear the thought of punishing his sister. It made her feel a lot better inside- that he did care about her, and not for Hisana's sake. That he did consider Rukia as his very own little sister and made it his duty to protect her. Not that she needed protecting, but still.

And well- who was she kidding- going around with Kurosaki and leading him on? She looked away- she was getting married, come hell or high water.

"I give my word." She muttered.

"Good. And you might think of having a bath before dinner" he dismissed the topic and they walked back to the Manor silently.

Rukia really wondered what Ichigo was to her.

* * *

><p>Ichigo lay back on his bed, replaying back to the time when he had held Rukia in his arms- she'd felt so tiny and so perfect with him. She hadn't given him a smile, or anything much really- he laughed out loud as he remembered her falling on the couch with that awfully dirty dress and crying "That was so much fun!"<p>

Renji looked over at him from his bed- he hadn't missed Ichigo's laugh "What's wrong with you?"

Ichigo shook his head "She really did look gorgeous." He mumbled to himself.

Somehow, a mud-covered, dirty and damp Rukia looked as beautiful to him as she did in anything else- did clothes really matter?

Renji grinned "You're in love. Ichi's in _luuuuuuurrve!"_

Ichigo threw a pillow at him "Shut your face!"

Renji's laughs didn't bother Ichigo that much- for he was distracted; thinking about someone else entirely.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: OK, not a romantic encounter between Ichigo and Rukia, but it'll get better, I guess...well, hope._**

**_R & R please, and thanks for reading :) Tune in next time...?_**

**_~SS~_**


End file.
